Talk:Blackreach (Skyrim)
During my adventures to find Crimson Nirnroots and Ebony Ore, I found an Ebony Ore Vein that was unlisted on this page. I've updated this page with a detailed description on where to find it. ~ 11/24/11 ~ I'm adding a Locations section to this page, and listing what I have discovered on the local map. Please add to the locations anything I miss, and add possible pages prefixed with Blackreach (Blackreach: page) if it's worth it. Trivolver (talk) 20:40, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Trivolver In the contents section, it says "3 A dragon found in the BlackreachAdded by Elsenorspam" I am not aware of how to correct this, but it really needs to be corrected. Spartan5811 (talk) 11:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) SOLVED : Removed from contents auto-box by reformatting title to NORMAL instead of HEADING Jagganath (talk) 14:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Blackreach PC Bug Just to let you know, pressing the Tilde and waiting does not fix this bug. I've been trying it for like 1/2 an hour and it does not work... If you forget your pickaxe, but do not want to leave the area there is a spawn of two pickaxes south of the Tower of Mzark. Look for a fire by the water. There are two falmers camped there in their tents and another archer up top. This is where you find the picks (up on top of the ledge you use to get to the archer falmer) The Nether This place feels like Minecraft to me. If you take a close look at the overworld world map, you travel way faster. The same way you travel much faster in the Nether of Minecraft. ~ Flightmare (talk) 17:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : The thought had occurred to me as well, the fact that Blackreach is somewhere around 0.3 scale compared to the actual distance between the lifts on the surface. In fact, when you open your map, you are shown the surface map and your position is indicated as if you were actually up there. Your apparent location also shows this 'magnified scale' phenomenon. : Something else that occurred to me is how much this area looks like how I imagine a large Underdark cavern would look (as in Forgotten Realms, Underdark). Is there even a video game in which the Underdark has ever been portrayed? Incrognito (talk) 13:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it's really far underground. Really, really far; deeper than any of the other cities, which are also ridiculously far underground. Assuming Nirn is a spherical world, the further down you go, the closer lateral locations will be because the surface area of your slice is smaller. Granted, it's probably just a matter of keeping Blackreach from being even more massive than it already is, but it's logically consistent. Presumably, some enterprising person could compare the distances and figure out how far down Blackreach is, given an Earth-sized planet. Tyrasis (talk) 07:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :If its 30% of the size, then it's distance from the centre will also be 30%. Assuming Earth-size? That's 4459 kilometres straight down from the surface. 14:25, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :This actually reminds me of Vault of the Drow, one of the first batch of modules for AD&D. That, too, is a huge cavern with fungi forests and glowing 'stars' in the rock inhabitted by elves that never see the light of day. Now if only somebody would make a mod to drop Lolth in there.... 02:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Can anyone confirm the ghostly dragon priest? That sounds like it is a bit off. Looking through creation kit for you, will know in a second. | EDIT: Nothing special in the creation kit or google. I'm guessing it's yet another hoax. I thought those died out after the N64, secret hoax bosses and all. Removing it unless someone confirms it. Seems highly unlikely that an 11th mask (8 + wood + reward mask = 10) is found in Blackreach in an unmodded playthrough, as there's zero data on it in the creationkit. Saratje (talk) 00:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Why is editing broken? Ok, the editing on the page is broken. I really have no idea WTF is going on, but when I try to add the spoiler warnings, it won't let me. Nor will it let me move the gallery in "Notes", either, saying that "this action is considered harmful". HOW DOES THAT WORK? I just moved some text! Pin Collector talk • blog©® 09:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Reach it beforehand?! Quote from the article page: "Players normally first encounter this massive location as part of the Elder Knowledge quest, although it is possible to discover it beforehand." What does this mean? All wikis unanimously state you can't get to Blackreach without starting the quest? At the very least, expand exactly how you discover it - I mean step by step instructions. 12:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC) If I remember correctly you can start the quest to get the Oghma Infinium before the main quest (which allows you into Blackreach using the Attunement Sphere Septimus gives you) but usually it will break the quest. My advice: Wait until main quest tells you you can go. Pin Collector talk • blog©® 12:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, you mean Discerning the Transmundane. Thanks, I'll go qualify that statement then. 12:01, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Found a giant and 2 icetrolls down there. ztek Zteck I doubt that heavily. You are either experiancing a glitch, lying or modding 20:16, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I also found the 2 ice trolls and a giant roaming around. How they got down there idk. ice trolls were near a Crimson nirnroot. And the giant was just wandering around as if nothing was different. I ran into a giant down there as well, I'll go back tonight and confirm his location. Jazzlizard (talk) 13:20, April 24, 2012 (UTC) i found a giant there to im playing on the xbox 04:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Same here, I'm on PS3. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 19:04, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Also saw a Giant and two frost trolls. The Giant was just walking around alone, though he started chasing my follower withoutturning hostile. The trolls were together. Using PC, no mods installed at all. ( 13:14, May 6, 2012 (UTC)) I saw a Giant too... any plausible theories on why and how this Giant got down there in the first place? :I'm more interested in knowing how a dragon got down there, personally. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 19:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Similarities to Avernum? I have to ask a rather interesting question: If you have ever played the Avernum video game series, Avernum is about a huge, underground world, with all sorts of dangers and wonders below. I've noticed that there are quite a bit of similarities with a variety of things in Blackreach that are in Avernum, and I was wondering if it is possible to mention that Blackreach may be inspired by Avernum, a game series that takes place in a vast, underground world in the trivia section? Pkthis (talk) 22:49, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Location Doesn't count as outdoors... I'm not sure who wrote it, but the location counts as outdoors about as much as the large chamber in Frostmere Crypt... Meaning, despite it apparantly saying so over and over again in the article (And I really wonder about the person who wrote it), it doesn't count fully as outdoors. It's only about half right. You can cast Storm Call in a few "Indoor" areas, such as this one, but the effects that it lists as having on vampires are nonexistant. I have never experienced a single sunlight effect anywhere in Blackreach at any time. Even if this is new and came with an update, it still needs to be updated and that information needs to be omitted because it ceases to be. Blackreach works just as any indoor area does in Skyrim, regardless of the time, and regarless of where you are in Blacreach, with the exception that you can cast Storm Call, which can also be cast in certain other indoor areas. EDIT - After testing, Call Dragon does not work in this location. -Envy661 Light level and Exploring I noticed that when I first visited here, it was pretty freaking dark inside, but as I explored the sublocations, it got progressively better lit. Does anyone know specifically which areas provide better illumination to the area? I know when I activated the Great Lift at Mzinchaleft the area around it in particular became well lit where it had previously been next to impossible to see. SlainSeraph (talk) 22:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Giants in Blackreach? Anyone know why there are giants in blackreach i thought it was some glitch but i read that they are there on purpose? Oblivion4423 (talk) 17:39, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Oblivion4423 Edited the trivia section slightly, the fact that it's a good place to get soul gems was repeated twice. CountPimpula (talk) 12:25, December 6, 2012 (UTC) what are the giant tendrils you can see throughout blackreach?Some are hanging from the cieling, (They glow) Are these some form of plant life? Vigilance bug '' PS3 ''(vanilla) (couldnt upgrade to 1.9 until 1 year of no internet) Hi there , I had a problem once when I was inBlackreach : I took Vigilance and i think Aela or Lydia with me to explore the ruins , but then in some moment Vigilance got trapped in some spiderwebs and he couldnt move .I was freaked out , and after doing several things , I surrendered and returned to skyrim, and he was there with me ! oh fuck I hate/love bethesda. esdaniel (talk) 18:52, February 1, 2015 (UTC)